coming for you
by Lady scarlet '1997
Summary: Lucy was ignored so she sing a song for natsu XD song: coming for you artist: jojo nalu natsuXlucy, and some grayXjuvia, jellalXerza, gajeelXlevy, romeoXwendy one shout


**Lucy was ignored so she sing a song for natsu XD (song: coming for you artist: jojo) nalu natsuXlucy**

**Hey guys this's my first fanfic so hope you all like it J and there will be some pairs like grayXjuvia , levyXgajeel and erzaXjellal . so let's begin**

**LUCY P.O.V :**

**It's been three days since lisanna came from edolas and fairytail've been celebrating until now . but everyone started ignoring me except : eraz ,gray, mirajan ,levy and gajeel . even natsu and happy stopped visiting my apartment (or Assaulting on it XP ) .**

**But I really missed them so much . and I didn't even confess my feelings for that pink idiot . and I'll never do cause I've seen how he looks at lisanna and they're both happy so I'll leave them and try to forget everything (noooDX) **

**I've been in the par drinking my milkshake and thinking of what to do . I was so desperate until mira notice me **

**"hey lucy, what's wrong?" asked mire with a frown on her face **

**"nothing , I'm fine" I tried to make the bet fake smile but it didn't work **

**"lucy, you know you're a bad liar know tell me the truth" she demand with a glare but I didn't care **

**"I'm sorry mira I'm just a little tired I think I'll go home" I side trying to get away and for my luck she bought it**

**"okay but do you want me to go with you ?" she asked a little worried **

**"oh no no no I can go on my own" I said with a smile **

**"all right but be careful and try to relax" she said while waving **

**"thx mira I'll" **

**I was about to go to the door until it shout open and showed a red head woman **

**"oh hey lucy where're you going ?" erza asked me **

**"hey erza I was about to go to my apartment so see you later" I told and walked to the doors until I felt a strong arms on my shoulder **

**"you're not going anywhere " she said with a death glare and a dark aura around her . even the people next to us backed away **

**"h-hai" I said with a terrifying tone **

**And so she dragged me to the table where gray , juvia , levy . gajeel , jellal and wendy . they were all talking and parting until mira got up on the stage and announce something**

**"everyone we'll do something special today" she said with the biggest smile ever. Which mean something bad well happen .**

**"I'll choose someone and he\she should sing for their special someone" after she said that everyone tried to run for their lives (loolX'D) but the doors and the windows were locked so we're stuck her .**

**She first started with jellal who sang ****crush by : david archuleta ****for erza she was sooo blushing that she almost fainted . and after that was gray who sang ****tongue tied by : faber drive**** for juvia . and after the song juvia fainted but for our luck gray rushed to her before she fell . and after levy sang** **my shadow by : jessie j ****for gajeel and OMG he was blushing like crazy even lily started teasing him. but the best one when she made wendy and romeo sing ****wouldn't change a thing by : demi lovato and joe Jonas (camp rock 2)**** they were so cute and after the song they were both blushing crazy .**

**And after that she started for her next prey "ummmmm let me see who should sing next.." she started looking at the guild mage while I was trying to hide myself behind the table "how .. abouuuuut … LUCY" when I heard my name I skipped a beat and my world stopped everyone was looking at me "come on lucy , come sing".**

**I was terrified until I felt someone push me . and I turned around to see who it's and I wished I didn't . it was the pink dragon slayer natsu with his toothy grin "nn-natsu" , "come on lucy I know you can do it " he said to me with his smile that I truly love "nno natsu I I don't want to .." he cut me off "yes you do , now show me that you can do it " and then he pushed me to mira who gave me the** **Microphone and told me to choose the song .**

**After I choose it I walked to the stage with a blush on my checks **

**"h- hey everyone … I will sing this song for someone I-i-I love" I said and felt like all the blood went in to my checks**

**"come on tell us" someone said **

**"yeah that's the point of it" answered another**

**I hesitated but said "i-i-it's …" I whisper **

**"WHAT" someone said**

**"it's for …" I whisper I don't know what's wrong with me **

**"JUST SPIT IT OUT BUNNY GIRL" gajeel shouted**

**"IT'S FOR NATSU DRAGNEEL" I shouted with a blush that made my face looks like tomato **

**Most of them smirked and cheered and some looked shocked and natsu's one of them **

**"alright here it goes " after that I gave mira a nod and the song started it was (****coming for you by : jojo****)**

**_Ooh_**

**_Ooh, for you_**

** And I pointed at natsu **

**_I had a change of heart_**

**_ But don't know where to start_**

**_ What I'm about to say may surprise you_**

**_ But now I see it clear, life ain't always fair, oh_**

**_ What can you do, when you don't wanna hurt him_**

**_ Cause you dont deserve him and theres no other way, yeah yeah_**

**_I'm breakin down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no_**

**_ I won't let you go, you know I'm comin for you_**

**_ No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move_**

**_ You're the one that I chose, you know I'm comin for you_**

**_When you dont wanna hurt him_**

**_ Cause you dont deserve him_**

**_ And theres no other way, yeah yeah yeah_**

**_I'm breakin down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no_**

**_ I won't let you go, you know I'm comin for you_**

**_ No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move_**

**_ You're the one that I chose, you know I'm comin for you_**

**_And I just can't go another day_**

**_ Without you next to me, oh, oh yeah_**

**I saw natsu grin while cheering for me so I smiled back **

**_Now that you know the truth_**

**_ Just wanna be with you, can't hold back_**

**_ This is real, cause what we share_**

**_ It's undeniable, don't wanna hide no more_**

**_ Here I am, and I'm coming for you_**

**_ Oh_**

**_I'm breakin down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no_**

**_ I won't let you go, you know I'm comin for you_**

**_ No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move_**

**_ You're the one that I chose, you know I'm comin for you_**

**_And I just can't go another day_**

**_ Without you next to me, oh, oh yeah_**

**_I'm breakin down, I just cant take it anymore, oh no_**

**_ I won't let you go, you know I'm comin for you (for you) _**

**"I'm coming for you natsu" I said with a big smile and blush and everybody started clapping cheering and stuff . when I finished I got down from the stag and the first thing happened I was in a hug with natsu . I was shocked so I didn't move after he let go of me he put his hand on my shoulder and stared right in my eyes**

**"did you mean what you said ?" he asked me in a wondering voice **

**".. y-yes but don't mind it, just forget it " I told him with an disappointed voice**

**"why?" he asked even more course **

**"cause y-you have lisanna .. a-and I know you're happy wi…"**

**Natsu leaned into me . I was cut off when a pair of warm lips smashed onto mine I was choked I didn't know what to do . "OMG NATSU'S KISSING ME " this thought kept going through my mind . and without any** **hesitating I kissed him back . but it didn't last long and after we're separate everyone started clapping and Congratulate us . natsu ignored them and continue**

**"I always loved you I, I love lisanna but as a sister noting more, you're the one I truly love" he said with a slit blush on his check **

**"but why did you ignored me ?" I asked as I felt that I was about to cry **

**"I never ignored you I just stayed with lisanna to ask her about my feelings. I always feel nervous when I'm near you and always happy when I see you happy so lisanna told me that I feel in love with" after he said that I really really blushed like I was a volcano about to explode **

**"I love you lucy heartfilia always did ,always will" after that i surprise him when I stand up on my tip toes and gave him a full kiss and he kissed me back . it was full of love and passion . after we separate for some air i looked at him right in the eyes **

**"I love you too natsu dragneel"**

**The end**

**so how is it ? hope you all liked it ;) . it's really hard but hope I've done well , and if you see anything wrong please tell me and don't be harsh it's my first time D'X . and if you've any advice please tell me I would love to hear it J**

**and if you liked it please review XD I'll always answer it **


End file.
